One Wish
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: A pointless fluff/smut fic of Kougami and Akane. If Akane had one wish, what would it be? (Was written before I saw the movie so think of this fic as an alternative route to what actually took place in the movie timeline)


**_Disclaimer: Psycho Pass and its characters belong to Gen Urobuchi._**

 ** _So a friend inspired me to write this. I ship Shinkane so frigging hard, I just had to take a shot at a romance fic of them. Set in the movie timeline (I haven't seen the movie, but I still set this in the moment in the movie where the two sleep in the same room together for one night. I just changed it around a bit. Because come on. We all wanted them to do it in the movie.)_**

* * *

The night air was cool against her skin as she laid there, eyes barely open; staring out at the dark surrounding her. Her hair was a wrangled mess, some strands clinging to her sweaty cheek that was tinted a rosy color. The female turned in her bed, her sides aching from laying in the same position for too long. As she began turning to her other side, she felt something grip tightly around her bare waist that was covered by a light blanket. She opened her eyes a bit wider, clearing her vision a bit as she turned to look at the person who's arm was currently taking its hold of her,

"...Kougami-san..." She mumbled tiredly, glaring at the handsome male with raven hair and sapphire eyes that shined out in the dark from the light of the window that was reflecting in on him.

The male beside her didn't respond with words, but instead spoke to her by pressing light kisses against her neck and cheeks. All the while, his arms wrapped more firmly around the woman who was once his boss. Once Kou removed his lips from her face, he moved his body so that it was lingering over her, his eyes burning with an animal-like lust,

"...Akane." Came his deep voice as he used a hand to softly caress her cheek.

The Inspector groaned, touching the hand that held her face with one of her own. Giving in, Akane leaned further into his palm. Her cheeks darkened slightly as she felt the warmth from his skin clash deeply with her own flesh. It was an oddly wondrous pleasure that Akane wanted to go on forever. She loved whenever he touched her, even if it was just something small like this. Each time Shinya felt her, Akane felt her heart pound as if it would burst out of her chest from the warmth and love she held for him.

"...Stay just like that." The former Enforcer gently mumbled as he fell downward slowly, pressing his lips passionately against her's. Kougami's hands moved rhythmically with the rest of his body as he went further.

Akane responded by wrapping both her arms around his neck, one of her hands falling to the back of his head and gripping some of his dark hairs. Her fingers clutched tighter as she felt him start to move faster and rougher. Kougami ran one of his large hands up Akane's back and stopped on the nape of her neck, his thumb rubbing her skin as he kissed harder. Akane couldn't hold back the moan as her lover thrust forward, causing her entire body to burn as if it were suddenly on fire. As he went on, the brunette continued to groan and cry out, her face flushing a deeper shade of red.

Despite herself, as the woman let Kougami go on, she could hear deep groans coming from him as well. They were rasp and heavy, but Akane loved them just as much as she loved when he normally spoke to her or mumbled under his breath. His voice was only one of the many things she adored about him. Over the many years she had known him, and regardless of their long separation; Akane's feelings for the ex-detective had never once wavered or died even in the slightest. Instead, they continued to grow and burn like a large flame. Said flame only continued to grow stronger the more time she spent with him. It had gotten to the point where that very flame felt like the heaviest of poisons, destroying her from the inside out each time she even so much as thought of him.

Without warning, Shinya entered the only woman he had ever loved in his life. One of his hands found their way to Akane's and grabbed it, allowing her to grip onto him as hard as she needed to in order to stand the ecstasy. He went on, the both of them sweating like mad but never letting go, not even for a second.

Kougami peaked down at Tsunemori from behind his falling bangs and saw a tear preparing itself to fall down her face. The muscular male slowed down and kissed the tear away before using his free hand to stroke her face again. Shinya ran his fingers up and down her face until Akane's breathing calmed down a bit before resuming his previous speed.

Akane smiled as she snuggled closer to him, her hands reaching his back and her nails digging into his skin. Even when they made love, Kougami was as gentle as could be with her and never tried to push her too hard. He'd pay close attention to her condition throughout it; and if she tired and needed to, he would stop and let her regain her energy before starting again. He had never said why he did this and most would probably continue on despite their partner's feelings, but Shinya had always paid special attention to Akane's feelings; ever since they had met.

"I-I love you..." Akane whispered in his ear as her let her nails dig further into his back from the pain she was withstanding.

Kougami lingered inside her for a moment before he lifted his face so that she could get a good look at him. A warm smile formed on the older man's face as he pressed another kiss to the tip of her forehead, "...I love you too."

Akane screams grew in volume the more time passed. It didn't take long before the pain intensified to an even great level then before. As a result, the Inspector's hands slipped from Kougami's back and her body slowed down, no longer matching with his own body's rhythm. Akane was embarrassed she still couldn't keep up with him. While she wanted nothing more than for them to continue on like this forever, it was getting too exhausting for Akane and it had only been a half hour. Then again, this was their second love-making session tonight not to mention only her second time doing it in general.

"Akane," Kougami suddenly spoke, using his thumb to lift up her chin so that their eyes could lock with each other's. The terrorist reached down and pulled Akane's hand back over his shoulder, "Hang on for just a little longer, all right? It's almost over..." Kougami whispered sweetly, knowing Akane was still nervous as she was still freshly rid of her innocence.

Akane swallowed before nodding and clung back onto him. Kou ran a hand down the back of her head, almost as if he were petting her, before continuing on.

The love making went on for another hour and a half, until they finally reached the very height of passion. When it was all over, Akane rested atop Kougami's chest as he put his arm around her; the both of them catching their breath.

"...I'm sorry..." Akane suddenly broke the silence, stirring in Kougami's hold before she buried her face into the side of his neck.

Shinya wasn't sure if she was just hiding her blushing face or if she was just too tired, but even so; the former hunting dog ran a hand down the back of Akane's hair as if to pull her in closer,

"I can see your habit of apologizing for no reason hasn't changed after all these years, Inspector." When Akane didn't respond right away, Kougami's expression became somewhat concerned, "...Mind telling me why you apologized?"

"...Maybe what Ginoza told me is true; perhaps I am still very much a child..." Akane turned her neck so that one of her hazel orbs was peering out at Kougami who's ocean eyes were resting on at her, "I'm sure I must have come across as annoying when I made you slow down during it, right?"

Kougami blinked, his long eyelashes becoming even more evident in the moonlight around them. A low sigh escaped him as his body moved, trying to get in a more relaxing position.

It was true what he said. If there had been one thing that hadn't changed about Akane Tsunemori since the first night he met her, it was that stubborn part of her that always insisted on labeling herself as a burden when it came to him.

"Why the hell would I be annoyed." Kou groaned, using two of his fingers to give Akane's nose a light pinch, "For one thing, it was only your second time making love, so of course I had to go slow. If I hadn't, you wouldn't have been able to get through it. The last thing I want to do is injure you..." Shinya's eyes followed upward until they were locked with the dusty ceiling above them, "...though we are technically enemies."

Akane's eyes shimmered for a moment before she forced her face to go back into hiding against Kou's skin. Her hands balled up into fists and rested on his chest as she thought about the last few words the thirty-one year old had spoken. This time, Shinya knew exactly how Akane was feeling without having to ask.

Kougami placed his hand over one of Akane's fists and gripped it lovingly before pressing another set of kisses to the beauty's chocolate-colored hair. When her figure trembled briefly in his arms, the mercenary knew the younger woman was trying her hardest not to cry. It wasn't a typical thing for her to shed tears. If Akane cried, it simply meant she couldn't bottle up her true feelings any longer, as strong as she was.

"...Don't hold back." Kougami mumbled in her ear.

Akane sniffled loudly before shaking her head. Suddenly, the detective broke from her lover's hold and sat up, bringing her bare knees up to her pale chest. She then buried her face in her kneecaps, residing herself to the silence.

Meanwhile, Kougami turned over on his side and rested his cheek in one of his hands. One elbow rested atop the pillow as Kougami used his free arm to reach out and brush some strands of hair behind Akane's ear.

It was a while before either one of them said anything. The former Inspector-Enforcer team simply rested there, Kougami looking down at the old bed they laid in while Akane kept her face buried. Eventually the moment became so awkward that Akane couldn't stand the quiet any longer,

"...Kougami-san, may I ask a question?"

Shinya sat completely up so he could reach over to the bedside table where a package of spinels rested, "Ask away."

A flame flickered for a brief moment in the dark as Kougami used his lighter on the cigarette. The raven-haired man put the end of the stick to the tip of his lips before exhaling a wave of smoke.

Akane took a moment to take in the smoke that she was all too familiar with after all the years of second-hand smoke she had succumbed herself to and from before Kou had left the PSB. Once the smell was lingering on the inside of her nose, Akane glanced over at him, "This may seem...random, but I'm curious," The brunette leaned over so that she could rest her head on Shinya's shoulder, "If you had one desire, what would it be?"

"Desire?" Kou spoke, the cigarette still resting comfortably in his mouth, "...Good question."

Akane felt Shinya stroke her back gently with one hand as he thought about her question, the cigarette in his mouth lifting up and down all the while.

At last, Kougami thought of an answer. However, he didn't; or rather, couldn't look down at Akane when he spoke it, "If I had one desire...I guess it would be to rid the world of the Sibyl system."

Akane's eyes fell greatly after hearing that response. It was so obvious and made perfect sense why that'd be his answer. Still, Tsunemori couldn't help but feel a little...hurt somehow.

"I see..."

"Not the answer you were hoping for, I take it." Kou's deep voice echoed. He stopped massaging his love's bare back when Akane seemed to scoot away, almost as if she were rejecting him.

It wasn't long before Akane went back to shoving her face into the center of her knees.

Shinya held in a sigh as he removed his cigarette and stuffed it in the ashtray to the left of himself. Leaning back into the pillow, he let his eyes close and listened to their surroundings. It took a moment before his ears picked up on the light pitter patter of rain coming from outside the building. It was pouring light and softly, making Kougami's energy start to extinguish fast.

Through his drowsiness, Kougami spoke without so much as a thought beforehand, "What's your wish then, Akane?"

Akane barely lifted her head but just enough that her eyes could be seen when they widened slowly, as if she were a deer looking into the headlights of a car, "My...wish?"

Kou forced his eyelids to open again, not wanting to fall asleep on his lover beside him or at least before he could hear her answer.

Akane completely removed her head from her arms and sat straight up so she could look at the dusty ceiling hanging overhead, "If I had one desire..." The female's lips tightened together painfully almost as if she were trying not to answer. Still, before she knew it, Akane let loose the one thing she had never told anyone else up until now: not Division 1, not her family nor friends, nobody.

"I wish I could...save you, Kougami. More than anything else I could want in this world; whether it be Sibyl's end or society's salvation...as selfish as it may be, I want-"

A very quiet snoring sound echoed from beside Akane. Looking over, though it was dark, Akane could see that Kougami had fallen fast asleep. Not surprising, given they had been running around and fighting all day, not to mention their love making.

For just a moment, the Inspector's chocolate eyes glimmered brightly in the dark as she let out a smile that was both a happy yet also somehow a terribly sad one at the same time. Gently, Akane ran one of her hands through the mercenary's hair down to the tip of his chin. Her fingers flinched when his lips twitched, giving her the impression that she may have woken him up. However, when Kou stirred only for a minute and then went back to being still as a statue, Tsunemori knew her worries hadn't come true.

Laying back down beside him, felt a yawn escape her as exhaustion began to make its attack on Akane as well. As her eyelids began to drift up and down, the answer she had given him earlier rang out in her head like a broken record.

 _I wish I could...save you, Kougami..._

Akane's smile became warmer when she felt Kou's sleeping face fall into the hand that was cupping his cheek, almost as if he were subconsciously responding to her spoken wish.

Quietly, Akane added to her answer as her smile slowly began to fade into the dark along with the little bit of energy she had left, "I wish...I could keep any and all threats...away from you. Including Sibyl...including everyone who are your enemies...Even if it killed me, I want to protect you, Kougami..." Akane's eyelids finally shut as her body gave into tiredness. Despite herself, her lips continued moving, "The last...thing I want...is to lose...anymore...people...especially...you." Akane's hand fell from Kou's face and snuggled herself down into his arm. Just before sleep could completely devour her, a tear fell down the detective's face and her voice rang out once more, "Don't...leave me behind...again..."

Now the light breathing of Akane Tsunemori could be heard along with the rain outside. Both figures clung to each other in comfortable silence, sleeping peacefully away.

At least one of them was.

Kougami's eyes slowly reopened as he let his face look up at the ceiling before slowly turning to the restful face of the woman he loved beside him. Carefully, the muscular male wiped the part of Akane's cheek that was still damp from crying. Though it was hard to see, Shinya Kougami smiled to himself in a way he had never done before. If anyone could see the unusual look on his face right then, they would probably claim he wasn't the same person, or that he was feeling ill.

Though she had not realized it, Kougami had heard every word Akane had just spoken. The answer she gave was the first time anyone had ever told Shinya that they openly wanted to protect a selfishly selfless guy like himself. Despite all he had put her through, all the times he had hurt her and made her cry, Akane's one and only wish was still to rescue him from his fate of certain death.

Kougami pulled Akane's sleeping body as close as he could manage to his own before putting his lips down to her ear and whispering a "...Thank you, Akane."

Kissing her forehead one more time, Shinya broke the embrace between the two of them and got up from the bed, grabbing his clothes scattered about the floor as he did so. After pulling his tight black shirt on, Kougami walked over to the door. His body stayed there for a minute before opening the door and looking out at the pouring rain. Stepping out, the water from the sky almost immediately drenched every part of the man as he turned to look back at what would be the last time he would ever see the woman of his dreams for the remaining time he had left in their hell-filled world.

The loving smile remained on Kougami's face as he shut the door slowly, savoring every last little bit of the sight of sleeping Akane. Once she was out of view, the raven-haired man mumbled, "About my answer, sorry Inspector...I lied. If I had one wish..." the rest of what was said was barely audible and drowned out by the storm. Shinya turned his back to the building he and Akane had finally consummated their feelings in and let his figure disappear into the cold, dark, rainy night.

Meanwhile, Akane heard a voice echo lowly but clearly. The figure who spoke it to her was unrecognizable but the voice made it obvious as to who it was. As Akane stood there in her dreamworld, she felt her heart crack and tears well up in her sorrowful eyes as she watched the figure turn and walk off into the distance, leaving her all alone.

 _"If I had one wish...it would be to spend the rest of the time I have left...protecting you."_


End file.
